


Games

by ddelusionall



Series: Mindfuck [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Going to Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Junsu is only 14, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Pedophilia, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, but it's true, i don't know if i've ever used that tag before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is lusting after his employer's son. It's just sex, but even he doesn't know how much it affected Junsu.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Mindfuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716997
Kudos: 3





	1. Touching

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: Older Jaejoong (28 yrs old), Younger Junsu (14 years old)**

_”When was the first time your uncle touched you?”  
“He’s not my uncle. Being a family friend does not make him blood.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Why are you asking me this when you already know?”  
“How old?”  
“Fourteen.”  
“Did you like it?”  
“I was fourteen and a really hot guy was touching me. Of course I liked it. You’re kind of stupid.”  
“Junsu, there’s no need to get hostile.”  
“There’s no need for me to meet with you.”_

|_|_|_|_|

“Uncle Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong looked up from his desk at Junsu, nervous by the door. “What is it, Su? And don’t call me that, remember? I’m not even your uncle.”

Junsu swallowed. “Sorry, hy-hyung. Um, there’s a note from Soonya in the kitchen that says I have to make sure you eat.”

Jaejoong smiled. “If you bring me some food, I will eat it.”

“Okay.”

Jaejoong watched the shy boy turn away and he shivered, his cock twitching. He tried to concentrate on his work, and said fuck it. He brought up his favorite porn site, and almost shouted out in joy when there was a new video of two barely eighteen (Jae was sure they weren’t) boys sucking and playing with each other. His cock was hard in moments, and he was about to unzip his pants when Junsu knocked. Jaejoong quickly minimized the porn window.

“Thank you, Su-ah,” he said as Junsu sat a tray on his desk. “Do you have homework?”

“Yes, h-hyung.”

“Bring it in here.”

Junsu looked up for a moment. “Okay.”

If Jae thought it was hard to work before, it was impossible now. Junsu lugged in his backpack, still in his school clothes, and sat on the other side of Jaejoong’s desk. He pulled out a math book and a notebook and started working, the end of his pencil between his teeth.

Jae’s hard cock throbbed. He reached over with his pen and knocked the pencil away.

“Gentlemen do not chew on the ends of pencils.”

Junsu swallowed. “Yes, hyung. I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong watched him while he ate the noodles Junsu had brought. When he was done, he pulled up the porn window again. He kept his hands out of his pants. The two boys on screen took turns fucking each other. The video was forty-five minutes long, but the sample was only five. He clicked on the button to pay for it, and waited for a few minutes while it downloaded.

“Hyung?”

Jae made a noise to show he was listening, but he didn’t dare look over at the boy.

“Are you good at math?”

“Maybe. Let me see.” Jaejoong stood and leaned across the desk. Junsu was biting on his lower lip. Jae scanned the problem, and then pointed. “You forgot your negative sign, Su-ah.”

Junsu sighed. “I always do that.” He erased the wrong problem and started over. Jae stayed, hands on the desk, leaning over and watched as Junsu did the problem again. His cock was pushed against the underside of the desk and it took all of his will power not to hump it, nor to pull that lower lip from between Junsu’s teeth with his lips.

“Good job,” Jae said when Junsu finished the problem. He sat back down and clicked on the video to watch the whole thing.

The room grew warm as the video played. Jae unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Both boys were clean shaven, eager and young. Their cocks were small, but they made up for that with enthusiasm and wet blowjobs and over-lubed preparation.

“Hyung?”

Jae hit pause and looked at Junsu. He knew there was lust shining in his eyes, but Junsu probably didn’t know what it was. He lowered his gaze to the desk. “I’m all through with my homework.”

Jae smiled. “Now what do you normally do with your time?”

“Play video games.”

Jae chuckled. “Let me finish this up, and I’ll come play with you.” _Oh god, I want to play with you._

“Really, hyung?”

“Yes. Give me fifteen minutes. Should be enough time for you to get a snack and change out of your school clothes.”

Junsu nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be in the game room.” Junsu practically skipped out of the room.

Jaejoong unbuttoned his pants. He moaned when his hand wrapped around heated skin. God, that was torture. He pressed play on the video again and watched while the cameraman fingerfucked one of the boy’s holes while he fucked the other, bending him in half. The bottom came with a shout and as the top shuddered and drooled, Jaejoong’s own orgasm ripped through him. Come arched over his stomach and landed on his shirt. A single whisper of Junsu slipped past his lips.

|_|_|_|_|

Junsu doing his homework in Jaejoong’s office became a daily activity. Jae didn’t mind watching him, and he loved jerking himself off after Junsu left.

“Hyung!” Junsu shouted right before he barreled through the office door. “I got a B on my math test!”

In his excitement, Junsu tore around the desk and hugged Jaejoong tightly.

“That’s awesome!” Jae said, holding him close. His heart raced and he did his best to control his sudden erection.

“Thank you for helping me,” Junsu said and kissed his cheek. He suddenly remembered himself and blushed and pulled away. He stood, unsure by the desk, hands clenched in front of him. “Sorry, h-hyung.”

Jae chuckled and touched his chin. “It’s okay, Su-ah. Let’s go celebrate.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go out. We’ll have ice cream or something.”

“Really, hyung?”

“Yes. Now go change.”

Junsu leaped forward and hugged and kissed him again. “Thank you, hyung.”

He was gone in whirlwind of energy, and Jae immediately shoved a hand in his pants, teasing his erection. Later. Fuck. He’d have to take care of it later.

|_|_|_|_|

“You okay?” Jae asked as they drove home from the ice cream parlor.

Junsu pouted and didn’t look at him.

“Ah, Su-ah,” Jae said and touched his cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It … My … My birthday is in two weeks,” he whispered.

“Really? What are you going to do?”

Junsu shrugged.

“You’ll be, what, sixteen?”

“Fifteen.”

_Junsu was only fourteen? Oh, god._

Jae’s cock stirred in his pants again.

“Well, that’s exciting. Why so glum?”

Junsu kicked the back of the seat in front of him.

Jae smacked his leg. “Don’t do that. Apologize to Minho.”

Junsu rubbed his leg and muttered an apology to the driver.

“Why are you upset?”

“I … Nothing.”

Jae poked his side, pulling a startled laugh from him. “Fine then if you won’t tell me what’s bothering you, tell me what you want for your birthday.”

Junsu looked out the window, chin in his hand. “I want my parents to come home,” he whispered.

Jae frowned. So that’s what this was about. “I’ll call your father and see when he’s supposed to be home, okay?”

“He said two months. It’s only been three weeks.”

“I’ll call him.”

“Whatever.”

Minho pulled up to the house and Junsu tore open the door and ran inside. Jae did not do moody teenager, so he went to his office and watched porn that had a cute little thing eating ice cream off a young body, and he jerked off thinking of Junsu’s tongue and how it stuck out before every bite of ice cream, lapping at the underside of the spoon.

He had two weeks.

|_|_|_|_|

Junsu was subdued the next couple days. Jae let him pout. He did call Junsu’s father to express his _concern_ , and his father promised to see what he could do.

Jae watched Junsu do his homework. Reading for history, he tapped his pen and chewed on the end of it, and god, Jae could just imagine his cock wrapped in those pretty lips. He had to move soon, at least get the idea in Junsu’s head.

He opened a porn video, one of his favorites, and watched it for a moment. He let himself gasp at one point, and then bit on his lower lip. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Junsu look up, and then after a moment, he went back to his homework. Jae turned the screen a fraction.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“Hyung,” Junsu said.

Jae jerked and met his eyes, and let himself blush. “Sorry.”

“What are you—”

“Nothing. Are you done reading?”

“No.”

“Read.”

“Hyung.”

Jae met his eyes, lust covering them again because the two boys in the video on the screen were kissing. Junsu’s eyes moved to the screen and Jae reached across the desk, mouth open to say something, but he purposely let his elbow hit the screen and it turned.

Junsu’s eyes went wide, and Jae quickly turned the screen back. “Hyung,” he said, nervous. “You’re watching porn.

Jae smiled. “Indulging,” he said. “Go back to work.”

“I … I think I’ll … go …”

“I just clicked it open, Su-ah,” Jae said and closed the window. He turned the screen around. “There, see, gone. Back to work.”

Junsu chewed on this lower lip and then bent over the book again. His leg bounced and it took a long time before he turned the page.

Jae smirked. Perfect. He opened the porn site again

He kept stealing glances at Jaejoong.

“Come on, Su-ah,” Jaejoong said with a smile. “Are you saying you’ve never watched porn before?”

Red covered Junsu’s cheeks.

“I knew it,” Jae said.

“B-but not with guys!” Junsu almost shouted and then put his face in his arms and apologized.

Jae chuckled. “I’m gay, Su-ah. I like boys.” _Oh, god, do I._

“May I please be excused?” he whispered.

“Are you done reading?”

“No. But I can’t concentrate now.”

“Why not? You like watching them?”

Silence from Junsu.

Jae fought back a cry of triumph. Pushing his luck, he said, “Come watch with me.”

“Hyung!” Junsu said in embarrassment, pushing up from the table.

Jae smiled as Junsu ran out of the room, and he did not miss the bulge in Junsu’s pants.


	2. Trusting

_”When did you realize you were gay?”  
“Hot guy touching me and I liked it. Didn’t we just talk about this?”  
“Have you been with a girl?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“And what? Sex is sex. If you get off, you can consider it a success.”  
“That’s not a very healthy way of thinking about sex.”  
“How do you think about sex?”  
“When two people love each other—”  
“And now you’re going to lie to me? Great. How did you pass therapy school?”_

|_|_|_|_|

Jaejoong was not surprised when Junsu didn’t come to his office the next day. Jae waited a half hour after the time Junsu usually barged in and then locked his office. He stripped before going back to his desk. He put in the earphones so he could hear and he jerked himself off twice, each time lasting more than a half hour, teasing himself as he watched the young boys on screen fuck each other and beg for it harder. He found a few videos he hadn’t seen of older men fucking younger ones, showing the young boys how it was done. God, he wanted to show Junsu how it was done.

When Junsu didn’t show the next day, and Jae went an entire day and a half without seeing him, he’d decided that was enough. Near the kid’s bedtime, he went upstairs to search. His door was open a crack, letting a sliver of light into the dark hallway. Jae raised his hand to knock and froze. He moved to a different angle and blinked, then swallowed.

He was hard in a second.

Junsu, naked, on his bed, legs spread, hand fisting his cock. His other hand was over his mouth, like he was trying to muffle his moans, but it wasn’t enough. Wiry muscles were flexed in his arms and legs. Jae wanted a better view, he wanted to be over him, watch his face twist in pleasure. A loud muffled moan echoed in the room.

Jae stuck his hand down his sweats and stroked his cock. He was going to have jerk off material for months to come. He wished he had his phone to record it.

The arm jerked away from his face, and Junsu held down his balls. His legs bent and his hips rose, as his cries grew louder. His neck was strained, face red when he came, shooting come over his stomach. Splatters on his chest. His mouth opened, moved with no words.

His body relaxed and almost as an afterthought, he whispered, “Jaejoong.”

Jae jerked, thinking he’d been caught.

Junsu moaned and covered his eyes with his arm. His other hand still stroked his spent cock. He whispered Jaejoong’s name again, and it took all of Jae’s will power not to burst into the room and flip him over and fuck—

He bit his lip against a moan and swiftly left, back to his own room. As soon as the door shut, he stroked himself a few times and came into his hand with Junsu’s name on his lips.

Fuck.

|_|_|_|_|

The next day, Jae waited for Junsu by the door. He sat on the stairs, leaning back on his elbows, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He’d jerked off three times during the day so he wouldn’t get a hard on as soon as Junsu walked in, but with the way his cock kept twitching, it wasn’t going to matter.  
  
Junsu walked in and froze, seeing him on the stairs.

“Do you hate me, dongsaeng?” Jae asked.

Junsu blushed and shut the door. He took his shoes off. “No,” he muttered.

“Then why haven’t you come to my office for two days. I’ve missed you.”

Junsu swallowed. “I-I”

“Is it about me being gay?”

“No,” Junsu said quickly.

“You don’t hate me?”

“No. I-I-“

“I know you’re just a kid—”

“I am not!” he said hotly.

Jae smiled. “Still, you’re too young for porn and—”

“I … I am not,” Junsu said again.

“Yes, you are,”

“I watched some yesterday,” Junsu said, meeting Jae’s eyes despite the blush in his cheeks.

“So did I,” Jae muttered, eyes smoldering as he looked at Junsu. “Did you jerk off?”

Junsu’s whole face turned red and he looked away.

Jae chuckled. He stood up and said, “Come do your homework in my office. Don’t you have a chemistry test soon?”

“Tomorrow,” Junsu muttered as he followed Jae to the office.

Jae sat in his chair. Junsu sat across from him. Despite the desire to watch porn, Jae managed some of the online accounts he was in charge with. Again, Junsu shot covert gazes at him. Junsu only asked him one question, and that was what a particular scientific term meant, and Jaejoong searched for it on the computer. Junsu said nothing to him when he left.

|_|_|_|_|

The next day, Jae was about to start jerking off when Junsu came into his office, dropped his bag and stood there with a defeated look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jae asked.

“I-I didn’t do well on my test,” Junsu said.

“I’m sure you did fine.”

Junsu shook his head, lower lip quivering. “No, I failed. I know I failed because I couldn’t concentrate.”

Jae pushed away from the desk. He kept the porn window open. He held out his arm and Junsu looked at it and then walked across the office and let Jaejoong hug him.

“I—I know—I failed. I did. I know it.”

Jae held him tightly and pulled him into his lap. Junsu sniffed and buried his face at Jaejoong’s neck.

“You’re smart, Su-ah,” Jaejoong said. “I’m sure you didn’t fail.”

“I did, I—are you watching porn again?”

Jae smiled. He reached to turn it off, but Junsu’s hand stopped his.

“Why? Why do they use their fingers like that?”

Jae shifted a bit under Junsu, so Junsu wouldn’t immediately feel his erection. God, he was about to have a sex talk with the cutest piece of ass he’d ever seen.

“It’s preparation,” Jae answered. “The anal muscles are really strong, and really tight. If you don’t loosen them up first, sex can hurt.”

“It’s kinda gross.”

Jae chuckled. “Trust me, they wash themselves and clean themselves before they film these things.”

They watched for a minute and then Junsu said, “Are you always supposed to wear a condom?”

“It’s a smart idea. There are some nasty diseases you can get, but if you’re with someone you trust and you know that both of you don’t have diseases then no, you don’t have to wear a condom.”

Junsu shifted in his lap, squirming, and Jae shot a glance at his crotch, unsurprised to see a bulge there. Junsu licked his lips, bit his lower one. Jae reached up with the pad of his thumb and pulled it out from between his teeth.

“Don’t do that,” Jae whispered. “Too cute.”

Junsu’s cheeks went pink. His eyes never left the screen. The couple on the screen started fucking. The bottom had his knees tucked under his body, his face pressed against the pillow. Junsu swallowed and squirmed again.

Jae had a hard time keeping his hand on Junsu’s thigh. And an even harder time keeping himself from rubbing it. He knew the kid was athletic; his thigh muscle was strong.

“Does it feel good, hyung?” Junsu asked.

“Does what feel good?”

“Sex, having … having a ..” He blushed.

“Having a cock in your ass?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, it feels good. Though I prefer putting my cock in an ass. In a relationship, that’s called a top. And the other, the one getting fucked, is a bottom.”

Junsu nodded, eyes still glued to the screen.

Jae knew his was pushing his luck, but he asked anyway, “Do you want to jerk off?”

Junsu meeped and looked at him. Jae smiled. “You can. Have you?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Junsu blushed and looked away, but he nodded.

“So let’s do it,” Jae said. “It’ll feel good and I don’t know about you, but I’m hard as rock right now.”

Junsu swallowed, “But-but-“

Jae grinned. “But what? You want to.”

“But, you’re—”

“It’s okay to do it together, Su-ah. Makes it better actually. Knowing someone is watching you. Now, if you don’t want to sit in my lap while we do it, you don’t have to, but I am going to jerk off because there’s only so much hot sexy boys fucking that I can handle before I go insane.”

Even though Jae really didn’t want to, he pushed Junsu off his lap. “Either leave if you’re uncomfortable and go jerk off in your room, or go shut the door and come back and jerk off with me.”

Junsu bit his lip. Jae reached for it, but Junsu let it go. He turned around and while he was on the way to the door, Jae took his cock from his pants and moaned when he stroked it. He shut his eyes halfway. Junsu jerked around and watched him, and then went to the door and shut it.

Jae smiled.

Jae beckoned him back with his hand, and Junsu had never looked cuter, so unsure, so scared, so fucking sexy with his cock pushed against the front of his pants.

“Come on, Su-ah,” Jae said. “It’ll feel good.”

Junsu shuffled over to him, eyes downcast, but with no hesitation he climbed back on Jae’s lap. Jae moaned, eyes rolling back. Junsu watched him stroke his cock.

“It feels so good, Su-ah, even better because you’re watching me. Stroke yourself, Su. Let me watch you.”

“Isn’t … hyung, isn’t this wrong because I’m too young?”

Jae smiled. “No. You’re old enough to stroke yourself off. And really, I’m helping you out, is all. Come on, Su-ah.”

Junsu shifted and unbuttoned his pants. He fished his cock out from his boxers and Jae almost came, seeing it up close. Pink and healthy, long but skinny. So untouched. Unfucked. Junsu’s hand shook on the first upstroke, eyes focused on the video of the two fucking. The bottom was now riding the top.

“Oh, god,” Jae said. “That is called riding,” he said.

Jae’s hand pumped a bit faster. His other hand was settled around Junsu’s body again, on his hip, fingers gripping the flesh. Junsu was sitting, not relaxed as he stroked.

“Lean back, Su-ah. You need to relax.”

Junsu did, and Jae moved his hand under his school shirt, around his stomach. Jae moaned when his hand slid over soft, young skin. Junsu’s breath hitched. Jae stopped watching the video and watched Junsu. Watched his eyes shut and open in lust, watched his hand on his cock. He breathed on Junsu’s ear, delighting in the shivers down Junsu’s body. Junsu moved his hips, just a little, but as his breath sped up and his stroking quickened, his hips rocked back and forth on Jae’s thigh.

“Oh, god,” Jae whispered. His orgasm was coming fast.

He willed it away, but it crashed over him and without thinking he put his face to Junsu’s neck and bit down as he came, making a mess of his clothes.

Junsu whimpered, desperate and Jae forced his eyes open. He would not miss Junsu coming. He was squirming, twisting, trying to buck into his hand. Jae held him by his hips and slid him over, not caring about the mess. He held Junsu’s hips tightly and thrust up into his body, letting Junsu feel his cock. Junsu rocked harder, his head fell back to Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Jaejoong,” he whispered. “Hyung.”

“You’re okay, Su-ah. Keep going. Come. I want to watch you come.”

Junsu whimpered. “Jae—hyung. Jaejoong.”

Jae kissed his neck and twisted Junsu’s nipple, and with only a loud moan as a warning, he quickly covered Junsu’s mouth as he screamed and come shot from his cock, landing wet and heavy on the white fabric of his school clothes.

Their breath steadied.

Junsu was shaking, and Jae held him tightly, peppering his neck and cheek with light kisses.

“You were wonderful,” Jae whispered. “So hot. So fucking hot.”

Junsu squirmed more and Jae loosened his hold.

“Should we do it again?”

“Hyung!” Junsu buried his face in Jae’s neck.

Jae chuckled. “You’re right. You have homework to do.”

Junsu groaned and snuggled deeper.

Jae looked over his shoulder and watched as the top in the porn pulled out and came all over the bottom’s back and ass.

He definitely needed to do that to Junsu one day.

Junsu was shaking.

“Su-ah? What’s wrong?”

“I … I… that was wrong, hyung. It was. I know it was.”

Jae lightly took Junsu’s chin in his fingers. “Did you like it?”

Junsu bit his lip and nodded.

“Are you going to tell anyone?”

“No, hyung, never.”

“Then don’t worry about it, okay?”

The lower lip was still between his teeth. This time, Jae leaned forward and licked it. Junsu’s mouth opened with a gasp. Jae moved his hand behind Junsu’s head and kissed him, licking at his lips and open mouth. Junsu moaned and twisted. Lips together, Jae lifted him and helped him rearrange until he was straddling Jae’s lap, legs over the arms of the chair. Jae rocked his hips up and let Junsu feel his erection. Junsu whimpered. His cock was hard again. Jae reached between them and wrapped his fingers around it carefully and stroked Junsu lightly.

Junsu broke away from his lips with a groan. He leaned forward, face at Jae’s neck. He thrust his hips forward and back, a constant whimper streaming from his throat.

Jae gasped and stopped.

Junsu gasped in the silence. Jae shifted and lifted his hips enough to yank his pants down. He pushed Junsu off him, and did the same, yanking his pants down to his thighs.

“Hyung,” Junsu whispered, scared again.

Jae pulled him forward by his cock, and Junsu fell against him. Their cocks brushed and Jae took both of them in his hand and stroked, staring at the difference between his wide cock and Junsu’s smaller one. He demanded another kiss, and with hands gripping Jae’s shoulders he gave it, dirty and wet and needy. Junsu gasped, eyes flying open.

“Hyung, I’m … oh fuck, hyung.”

“Come, Junsu. Come all over us.”

Junsu shook and his body collapsed against Jae as he cried out Jaejoong’s name again and came hard over Jae’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Jae said. He covered his hand in come and then flipped Junsu around. Junsu was too blown to protest. Jae spread those beautiful ass cheeks, creamy and young and sat Junsu on his lap. He rocked Junsu back and forth, his cock sliding between his body, covering everything in come. Junsu leaned back against him, arms around his neck and their lips met in another kiss. Jae grabbed Junsu’s cock and groped him, cupping his balls and the young boy continued rocking in his lap.

“Fuck, Su-ah, you are so sexy. So fucking gorgeous,” Jae whispered.

Junsu’s smile was fleeting, but it was enough for Jae to know that this was not going to be the only time this happened.

He held Junsu’s hips still, cock nestled between those mounds of flesh and he came, covering Junsu’s ass and his own stomach. He moaned Junsu’s name, right in his ear. Junsu shivered, and once again they sat, trying to control their breathing. After a minute, Jae realized Junsu was nodding off, body sated.

He nudged him and said, “You are not taking a nap in my office.”

Junsu smiled, sleepily.

“Get dressed. It’s almost time for dinner anyway.”

Junsu stood up. Jae kept his hands on his hips to steady him as he pulled his pants back up. His school uniform was ruined.

Jae pecked him on the lips. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Junsu smiled. “Okay, hyung. Thanks. This was … good.”

Jae laughed. “Yeah, it was.”


	3. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong is lusting after his employer's son. It's just sex, but even he doesn't know how much it affected Junsu.

_”Did you fall in love with him?”  
“As much as a fifteen year old can fall in love.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. Why are you stupid?”  
“What did he do for you that made you fall in love?”  
“He made me feel good.”  
“Physically good?”  
“God, really? Are all therapists prone to ask stupid questions?”  
“What about emotionally?”  
“He took care of me. He made me laugh when I had a bad day. He always helped me with my homework. Yeah, he liked to bend me over his desk and fuck me until I couldn’t think straight, but he always made sure I was doing well in school.”  
“Do you think Jaejoong loved you?”  
“He didn’t. He always said he didn’t.”  
“What about your parents? Do you think they loved you?”  
“I don’t want to talk about my parents.”_

|_|_|_|_|

Everyday for a week, Junsu came to Jae’s office and they jerked each other off while watching porn videos. Junsu asked questions first, about toys and blowjobs and bondage. Everything excited him, and after the first four days, he no longer was embarrassed when he moaned or when he shouted Jae’s name as he came.

And then one day, Junsu’s parents were home.

Jae had no problem acting like nothing was wrong, but Junsu had a hard time looking them in the eyes and not flinching when Jae was around. They came home for Junsu’s birthday. There was a party and they showered him with expensive gifts: clothes, cologne, electronics. Jae gave him a bag full of new video games.

Much later that night, Jae snuck up the stairs, another bag in his hands. He opened Junsu’s bedroom door. It was dark, but a bit of light shone from outside. He moved across the room and sat on Junsu’s bed. Junsu was asleep. The blankets twisted in his legs. All he wore were boxers. They’d promised not to be with each other with his parents in the house, but Jae could not wait.

He leaned down and kissed Junsu until his eyes flew open and he was awake.

“Hyung,” he whispered, scared.

“Sh. I came to give you another present,” Jae whispered.

“Wh-what?”

“Sh. Lay down.”

Junsu did, and Jae hooked his hands on the boxers and pulled them off. Junsu was hard instantly. Jae stroked his cock a couple of times and then licked it.

Junsu cried out.

“Be quiet,” Jae said. “Bite your pillow or something.”

Junsu nodded. He grabbed his pillow and held it over his face. Jae smirked and then went back to his cock. He’d licked Junsu’s only a few times, after coming, to clean up a drop that had pearled at the tip.

Now he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly as he slowly lowered his mouth. Junsu moaned and bucked his hips up. Jae held him down, and continued bobbing his head up and down. Junsu thrashed and jerked. A muffled scream preceded Junsu’s orgasm. His cock jerked in Jae’s mouth, and he came. Jae swallowed it, pumping the last bit from him.

He kissed up Junsu’s naked body, pausing to lick his nipple and then he moved the pillow.

“Happy birthday, sexy,” Jae said, and Junsu smiled around his gasping breath.

They kissed briefly, and then Jae said, “I also brought you something else. Wait until I’m out of your room before you turn on a light to see what’s inside.”

Junsu nodded.

Jae kissed him again. “Good night. Have fun.” He rose and left Junsu on the bed.

When he climbed into his own bed, he jerked himself off to the thought of Junsu opening the bag, finding the dildo and lube, shaking as he covered it with lube, moaning as it slipped inside him, fucking himself. Coming with the toy buried in his ass.

|_|_|_|_|  
  
Junsu’s parents stayed a week. They thanked Jaejoong for helping Junsu with his homework, and Jaejoong smirked because they had no idea what kind of education he was imparting on his gorgeous pupil.

Junsu was depressed again, so Jae took him out for ice cream. Since they were home alone (the servants had been given the weekend off), they ordered it to go and took it back to the house and Jae ended up eating most of his off of Junsu’s chest and stomach, the saltiness of his come contrasting with the sweetness of raspberry.

They sprawled out on the kitchen floor, the stone tile cold on their backs. Jae scooted over to him and propped up on an elbow. He ran sticky fingers through Junsu’s hair. “Did you use your present?” Jae asked.

Junsu’s cheeks turned red, and he nodded. “Yeah.”

“How was it?”

“Good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. B-but, I think it w-would be b-better if you were watching me.”

Jae moaned and kissed him, pulling their sticky bodies together.

“How about we go take a shower together, and then you can show me?”

Junsu swallowed. “Okay.”

Jae stood and held out his hands for Junsu. He gripped them tightly and Jae pulled him up and against his body. He snaked an arm around his waist and held him close while he attacked his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Junsu gathered up their dirty clothes and Jae led the way upstairs. He bypassed Junsu’s room and went to his own. Junsu was nervous. He’d never been in Jaejoong’s room. He dropped the clothes on the floor and continued to follow Jae through the massive suite and into the bathroom. Jae went right to the shower and started the water.

He used the toilet and smiled at Junsu who was resolutely not looking at Jae while he peed.

“Pee if you have to,” Jae said and climbed in the water.

He watched Junsu out of the corner of his eye as he peed and his fingers itched to play with his cock at the same time. Junsu came in the shower, and Jae immediately pulled him under the heavy spray and kissed him. It was long minutes later that Jae broke away.

“I’ve missed you this week,” Jae whispered and kissed Junsu’s cheeks and neck, letting his hands travel over his slim waist and hips.

Junsu was already hard again.

Jae grabbed his cock and tsked at him. “We’re in here to get clean, dongsaeng, not to play around.”

“Like I can help it.”

Jae laughed. He handed Junsu the shampoo. “Wash my hair free of your come and ice cream.”

They managed to shower and dry off with very little groping, but by the time they were in Junsu’s bedroom, they were both hard.

Jae fell on his back, bouncing on the bed and Junsu climbed over him. Jae let his hands slide up his bare sides before cupping his ass and pulling their bodies together. Their lips met.

“Have I told you that you’re sexy?” Jae whispered.

“Not today,” Junsu said with a grin.

“You’re sexy. And I can’t wait to watch you play with yourself.”

Junsu shivered. With a grin, he rolled away and reached into his bedside drawer. Jae ran his hand over his hip, fingertips tracing ribs and hipbones. Junsu batted his hand away.

“No touching.”

Jae frowned, but was willing to let Junsu play around.

They rearranged on the bed. Junsu’s upper body was flat on the bed, his lower on a pillow. His legs bent at the knees and spread wide. He covered his fingers in lube.

“Hang on,” Jae whispered. “How am I supposed to not touch you when you’re all laid out for me like this?” He ran his hands from Junsu’s knees to his inner thighs. He put his hands flat on his ass and spread. Junsu’s body shook. Jae leaned forward and licked his balls, sucking them into his mouth.

“Oh, Jae, shit.” Junsu stroked his cock with his slick hand.

“Don’t come,” Jae warned, and Junsu stopped his hand with difficulty.

Jae played with his balls more, coating them with spit.

Junsu whimpered. His legs lifted. Jae paused only long enough to stare at Junsu’s pink, puckered entrance. He licked him using only the tip of his tongue, back and forth, rapid, until Junsu was begging. He added more pressure, making longer licks, harder, deeper.

“You ready for that toy?” Jae asked.

“Fuck, yes.”

“Okay. I have a really good view.”

Junsu’s shaking hand came between his legs, the bright red dildo clutched in his fingers. Jae moved back to give him room. He propped up on his elbows, chin in his hands and smiled. Junsu’s eyes shut, and he moaned. The tip of the dildo slipped over his hole. He shifted the toy in his fingers, and then with a deep breath, he pushed it inside. It wasn’t big, only five inches and not wide at all, but for now it was enough for his tight body.

Jae watched, eyes locked on the toy. He was hard, and unconsciously, he humped Junsu’s bed.

Junsu moaned and moved the toy deeper until it was buried inside him. His other hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked. Both hands moved at once, setting a rhythm.

“Gorgeous,” Jae whispered.

Junsu’s body shook and he gasped. “Fuck, Jaejoong, touch me. Please, please.”

Jae chuckled. “You said no touching.”

“Please, Jaejoong hyung, please.”

Jae ran his fingers up the bend of Junsu’s leg, finger catching on his balls. Junsu cried out, his hips lifted and he whimpered, begging for more.

Jae took the toy from his hand and said, “Let me do it now.”

Junsu whimpered and moved his hand.

“No, sexy, keep your hand here, because you are going to finger fuck yourself.”

“Huh?” Junsu said, voice breaking.

Jae smiled. He held the toy with one hand and used the other to guide Junsu’s hand to his hold. His fingers were still slick with lube.

“Push a finger in,” Jae whispered. “It might sting at first, so go slow.”

Junsu moaned as he did as Jae said. Jae rotated the dildo and Junsu really moaned. After a few moments, Jae said, “Try one more finger, Su.”

Junsu’s face scrunched up and he whined.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jae cautioned.

Junsu shook his head. “Doesn’t hurt. Not. Really. Full. Stretched.”

Jae smirked as Junsu shivered. His eyes shut tight, his mouth open. “Oh, god, hyung.”

“Fuck yourself, Su-ah.” Jae moved the toy. Junsu screamed and moved his fingers, pushing them into his body when Jae pulled the toy out.

“Wait, Su-ah. God, one more.”

Junsu whimpered and slowed his hand with difficulty. Jae moved the toy over as far as he could. He pushed his finger into Junsu’s stretched open.

“Jaejoong! God, Jaejoong!”

Jae fucked him with the toy. Junsu’s fingers were frozen, buried in his body while all his concentration went to jerking his cock.

“Can I fuck you, Su-ah?” Jae asked. “Please. I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Junsu’s eyes shut and a single tear dripped from the corner. “Hyung—I—god.”

“Come, sexy. Let me watch you come then.”

Junsu shook his head. “No, I … fuck me.”

Jae didn’t need to be told twice. He yanked his finger and the toy from Junsu’s hole and crawled over his body. Junsu was shaking, breathing harsh. Jae kissed his skin up to his mouth.

“Grab behind your knees,” Jae said, as he lubed up his cock. He added more lube to his hand and took three fingers and pumped them in and out of Junsu, making sure he was as loose as he was going to get. His hole was red and used, but not red enough.

Junsu moaned.

“This is going to hurt, Su-ah,” Jae whispered. He lined his cock up and pushed in the tip.

Junsu screamed.

Jae kissed him and whispered nonsense words at him. His body sucked Jae in. Jae’s eyes shut.

“So fucking tight, fuck,” Jae whispered. He jerked his hips forward and back, burying himself deeper.

“It hurts, hyung,” Junsu said, clawing at his arms.

“I know, baby, hang on.” Jae was glad he hadn’t gotten off yet, so he wouldn’t be in Junsu too long. “You’re awesome, sexy.” Jae kissed his tear stained cheeks and down his neck.

He arched his body, moving slow in Junsu’s tightness, and licked at his nipples. He fell, holding himself up on an elbow and took Junsu’s soft cock in his other hand. He doubted the kid would get hard again, but he tugged and played with him anyway, his mouth covering Junsu’s cries and gasps.

Jae’s orgasm crashed through him. “Fuck, Junsu, fuck.” He sped up, slamming his body against Junsu’s. He stopped, cock buried, skin to skin and he came, shuddering out his release. He held himself up and watched Junsu cry, a smile curling his lips.

One of the sexiest things he’d ever seen was that face covered in tears. He wished that he could take Junsu’s virginity over and over and over again. He pulled out. That previously pink hole was deep red and come seeped out of it with every jerk of Junsu’s body.

A hitch of a cry brought Jae’s attention to Junsu. He lay down and pulled Junsu close. Junsu curled up against him and cried and Jae kissed his head.

“Stop crying, Su. You were perfect. Amazing.”

“It hurt.”

“I know. I told you it would. It won’t always hurt. You just have to get used to it. It will feel good after a couple more times. But really Su, your body is awesome. I love it. And I can’t wait until I get to fuck you again.”

“At least it was good for you,” Junsu muttered.

Jae laughed. He pushed Junsu to the bed and said, “Well, now I’ll just have to make it good for you right now. Sound okay?”

Junsu bit his lower lip.

Jae kissed him, and then continued kissing down his body. He kissed and played and touched until Junsu’s cock was hard and then he sucked on him, teasing, over and over until Junsu was pleading and laughing and tugging at Jae’s hair. Jae laughed with him and then settled down and gave him a real blow job, swallowing his release. He was hard again, but he ignored it.

Junsu cuddled up to him as soon as he could.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah.”

“Do … do you love me or …”

Jae snorted. “Or are you just a cute piece of ass?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think, Su-ah?”

Junsu swallowed and held him more tightly, body shivering.

“I care about you. I worry about you, but really, you’re a cute piece of ass. You’re too young to understand love.”

“No one loves me,” Junsu whispered.

“Your parents love you.”

“My parents don’t even know me. My parents left me with a sex fiend who was fired from his last job for seducing the boss’s seventeen year old son.”

Jae’s breath caught.

Junsu sighed. “I looked it up and asked around,” he said. “My parents didn’t tell me.”

“And?”

Junsu tilted his head to look at him. “And nothing. No one loves me.”

“Someone will. One day.”

“One day.” Junsu rolled his eyes and rolled on to his other side. Jae thought about curling up with him, but then decided against it. If Junsu already felt like a cute piece of ass, then he wouldn’t fill the boy with false hopes.

Jae kissed his shoulder and then his cheek. “Go clean up and try to get some sleep. You have school again tomorrow.”

Junsu scoffed.

Jae went to his room. He thought about Junsu’s accusations and then shrugged. Well, he never promised the boy roses and love.


	4. Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong is lusting after his employer's son. It's just sex, but even he doesn't know how much it affected Junsu.

_“Tell me about the first time you had sex with him.”  
“Why? I was a virgin. It hurt.”  
“He didn’t rape you?”  
“He never raped me. He never forced me. He was a manipulative bastard, but the few times I told him to stop, he stopped.”  
“What about his friend?”  
“His friend never raped me either.”  
“You had threesomes a lot?”  
“God, are you trying to get one off with details or what? If you want me to finger your clit or something all you have to do is ask.”_

|_|_|_|_|  
  
“So?”

Jae smiled at the image of his best friend on the computer screen. “So what?”

“Come on, you said you had something awesome to tell me.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“Yes.”

“And you are just as perverted and horny as I am.”

“Yes.”

“I fucked him last night.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “You … you fucked him.”

Jae nodded.

“How old is he again?”

“Fifteen now.”

“Fuck, Jaejoong. How was it?”

“Tight. Hot. Tight. God, so fucking tight. I can’t wait to get my cock in there again.”

“You lucky bastard.”

“I know.”

“And you don’t have a picture of him naked or anything?”

“You think I’m stupid?”

“No, I just want to see him.”

“He’ll be home from school in about … five minutes. I’ll mute my webcam so you can watch.”

“Ho, shit. Are you serious?”

“Yes. Best friends share everything, don’t they?”

“Oh, god, Jae, I love you.”

“I know, darling, now shut up.” Jae hit the mute button on his webcam. He made sure everything was set and sent Yoochun a text making sure he could see and hear.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door and Junsu poked his head in.

“I’m … I’m kinda not feeling good, hyung.”

Jae frowned. “Su-ah, don’t lie to me.”

Junsu sighed and came into the room, but not past the door.

“What’s wrong, Su-ah?”

Junsu swallowed.

“Do you want to stop this?” Jae asked.

A shoulder rose in a shrug.

“Come here,” Jae said, holding his hand out.

Junsu’s breath hitched, but he came to Jae anyway. Jae held him tightly, and then pulled him into his lap, chest to back. He held Junsu and asked, “Did I hurt you yesterday?”

“No, I’m … I’m okay, but …”

Jae sighed. “Su-ah, people don’t fuck because they love each other. People fuck to fuck. You think our little porn boys fuck because they love each other?”

“No.”

Jae nuzzled his neck when he felt Junsu relax. “I like you, Su-ah. You’re funny and gorgeous and sexy. I like spending time with you and playing video games with you. Yes, I like getting off with you more, but that’s because getting off feels great. Losing to you at video games does not feel great.”

“You suck at them.”

“Yeah. Do you want to go beat me at video games, or do you want me to stroke you off?”

Junsu sighed as he said, “How is that even an option?” He started unbuckling his belt.

Jae laughed and helped Junsu pull his clothes off. “You better get naked.”

“Why?”

“How many school uniforms have you come all over and ruined?”

Junsu blushed, and smiled. “Yeah.” He stripped completely and Jae leaned back and looked at him.

“Turn around for me, let me see all of you.”

Junsu smirked, but he spread his arms and turned in a circle. “Want me to dance, hyung?”

“No. I want you in my lap.”

“No porn?” Junsu asked and pointed at the screen.

“Do we need it?” Jae asked. He spun Junsu around and put his hands on Junsu’s hips.

“No.”

Jae leaned forward and kissed Junsu’s back and shoulders. He flexed his fingers on those bony hips.

“Touch yourself, Su-ah.”

Junsu shook as he gripped his cock.

Jae continued to lick and bite his back, leaving hickys and teeth imprints in his wake. Junsu whimpered. His knees almost buckled a few times.

“Lean on the desk, sexy.”

Junsu put one hand on the desk.

“Don’t you dare come on my computer,” Jae said between kisses to Junsu’s lower back.

“It’ll be your fault,” Junsu said. “You’re the one making me horny.”

Jae chuckled. He massaged the mounds of Junsu’s ass, pulling a slightly pained gasp from him. He spread his cheeks. His hole was still red from yesterday, but it clenched and twitched when Jae blew cool air over it.

“I never did kiss you better last night,” Jae said. He kissed Junsu’s tailbone and ran his tongue down the curve of each cheek.

“Oh, hyung, oh, fuck.”

Jae spread his ass as far as he could and kissed the puckered opening. “Feel good, sexy?”

“Yes.”

“What does, tell me what feels good?” Jae licked him.

Junsu’s body jerked forward, his elbow collapsing. “You, fuck, your tongue, licking my … my … me. Licking me.”

Jae chuckled. He licked him faster, dragging his tongue around the abused flesh.

“Fuck, hyung.”

Jae took the pad of his finger and pressed it against his opening. Junsu hissed and then jerked himself away, hand flying on his cock and he came all over the top of Jae’s desk.

Jae chuckled. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Junsu gasped, and then sank down to the floor, leaning his head on Jae’s leg. Jae gripped his face with one hand, his hair with the other and lightly pulled until Junsu was kneeling between his legs. “Time to teach you how to suck cock, sexy.”

Junsu blushed and ducked his head.

“You don’t want to?”

“No, I … what if I’m bad at it?”

“Trust me, you won’t be. Your mouth is heaven. My phone is vibrating. Unbutton my pants while I see who it is.”

Jae took his phone from his pocket while Junsu undid his pants.

From sleazyChun: _Oh my god. Fuck. I came in like three minutes. He is gorgeous_  
From sleazyChun: _Please, fuck, please tell me, you’ll share him with me_

From jae_sucks_best: _Of course. Best friends share everything. Give me a few days_

Jae put his phone on the desk and then turned his attention back to Junsu on his knees. His cock was hard. He ran his hand softly over Junsu’s face.

“You’re already good at this,” Jae said. “Just kneeling there is enough to get me to come. Lick it first, all over, wet and sloppy, it’s easier. Then just put it in your mouth. Watch the teeth though.”

Junsu bit his lower lip.

Jae pulled it away with his finger.

“What … what … it’s big, hyung. I …”

“It’s alright if you can’t take it all. The head is the most sensitive. Wrap your hand around what you can’t suck on.”

Junsu nodded.

He stuck his tongue out and Jae held his breath at the first nervous touch to the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Su,” he breathed. “Here. Move over to here.” Jae gave him a shove and Junsu turned to the side. It wouldn’t feel as good, but Yoochun would have a perfect view.

Junsu licked around the head, around the crown, down each side. He held it up with thumb and finger. Jae bit his lip against anything else, not wanting to distract him. But he moaned and ran his fingers through Junsu’s hair to show that he loved it. His little mouth was wonderful. Lips bright red and shiny.

When he finally put the head of Jae’s cock in his mouth, Junsu moaned.

Jae moaned and thrust his hips up. He stammered an apology and tried his best to hold still as he watched those lips stretched tight work over his cock.

Junsu moved his head down slowly.

“Oh, god, Su-ah,” Jae moaned.

Junsu let up, licked around the head again, and then sucked him down again. He took more than Jae was expecting before he gagged and let up. He wrapped his fingers around the base and then over and over, up and down, pushing Jae’s cock in his mouth and throat.

Jae moaned, his fingers tightened, and he wondered for a moment if he should warn Junsu and then Junsu’s throat tightened around him and Jae said fuck it and let his orgasm wash over him. His cock pulsed and Junsu gagged on the first spurt of come. He broke away and the next shot of come landed on his cheek.

“Oh, god, Su,” Jae said, tightening his hold on Junsu’s hair. He pumped the rest of his orgasm onto his stomach while Junsu coughed.

“Sorry,” Jae lied. “I was going to warn you, but I had no time.”

Junsu smiled, cheeks red. “I did okay?”

“Oh, sexy, perfect. Fucking perfect.”

There was a knock on the door. Junsu’s eyes went wide. Jae smiled. “Stay there,” he whispered, and moved his chair to his desk. He was very glad he hadn’t stripped. He looked around and pulled Junsu’s pile of clothes to him with his feet.

“Come in,” Jae said.

The door opened and Soonya came in, bowing. “Pardon me for disturbing you, Kim Jaejoong-shi, but have you seen Junsu-shi?”

“He came in when he got home from school and said he’d be right back,” Jae said. “Why?”

“His mother is on the phone and wishes to speak with him, but I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Okay. If he comes back here, I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you, Kim Jaejoong-shi.”

The woman bowed and retreated, shutting the door.

Junsu was gasping, panicking.

Jae smiled and pushed away from the desk. He cuddled Junsu to his chest.

“That … hyung, that …”

“It’s fine, Su-ah,” Jae said. “Now, get dressed and go talk to your mom. You know she’ll wait for hours.”

Junsu nodded. Jae kissed him and pushed him away. He used Junsu’s tank top to clean up the come from his desk and body. As soon as Junsu was out of the office, Jae restored the sound on his web came and pulled up the satisfied face of his best friend.

“Well?” Jae asked.

“I came twice, you asshole.”

“You’re welcome,” Jae said with a laugh.


	5. Using

_“I felt used a lot. But it’s not like they lied to me. Like I said before. Jae never said he loved me. Yoochun said he loved my asshole and how it clenched around his cock more than he loved anything else.”  
“And yet, you still loved Jaejoong?”  
“So? He was … For a couple years, he was everything in my life. I saw my parents once or twice a year. I was raised by servants and when he came to live with us, it was like … I wasn’t alone anymore. I admired him.”  
“Even though you knew that he’d been accused of having sex with an underage child before?”  
“So? I didn’t find that out until after I started fucking him.”  
“Tell me about your parents.”  
“What parents? Jaejoong was more of a parent than they ever were.”_

|_|_|_|_|

For four days, Jae let Yoochun watch them. Day five, Jae made sure he was talking to Yoochun when Junsu came into the office.

“Hey, Su-ah,” Jae said.

Junsu stayed by the door until Jae motioned him over. Junsu came reluctantly, and stiffened when Jae put his arms around him and turned him to face the computer.

“Su-ah, this is Yoochun, my best friend,” Jae said.

Junsu muttered a hello.

“I’ll call you later, Yoochun,” Jae said, running his hands up and down Junsu’s torso.

Junsu tried to break away. “Hyung,” he muttered in warning.

Jae smiled and winked at Yoochun. “Much later.” He reached forward and shut off the webcam.

“Hyung,” Junsu said again and tried to twist away from him, but only managed to turn around in his arms. “He … what if he—“

“He’s my best friend, Su. He’s not going to tell anyone even if he figures it out.”

Junsu pouted, and didn’t look happy.

“Trust me, okay?”

“Trust you?” Junsu said and crossed his arms. A single eyebrow rose. “Trust you who’s been taking advantage of me just to get your pedo-rocks off?”

Jae laughed. “Such language, dongsaeng. Is that what they’re teaching you in school?”

“No, you’re the one educating me.”

“How am I doing?’ Jae said and tried for a kiss.

Junsu jerked away. “Let me go.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Su, come on. It’s been four days.” Jae leaned forward and pressed kisses along his jaw. “I want to be inside you again.”

Junsu shivered and Jae knew he’d won. Jae ran his hands over Junsu’s face softly, fingertips behind his ears. Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh. Jae kissed his neck and his chin and then undressed Junsu slowly. He slipped the school jacket off his shoulders. With each button undone, Jae kissed down Junsu’s front, over the tank top. He sucked and chewed on Junsu’s nipples through the thin fabric.

“Fuck, hyung, god.”

Jae removed the shirt, and then tugged up the tank top. He went back to bare nipples while Junsu pulled it over his head. He kissed down Junsu’s stomach, tickling with his tongue and lips. Junsu’s skin twitched. Jae unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper and then again, kissed and sucked on his cloth covered erection before pushing the pants down. Junsu used Jae shoulders for balance and pulled his clothes off.

Jae licked the tip of Junsu’s cock and then pulled away and settled for caressing Junsu’s body, hips to chest, ass, back of his thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, Su-ah,” he whispered.

Junsu scoffed. “I bet you tell all the boys that.”

Jae smiled. Because Junsu was still upset with him, Jae stood up and gathered Junsu against his body, arms around him. He kissed Junsu softly, and Junsu bent his head back to accept it. Jae took a couple of steps until Junsu’s ass pressed against the desk. Junsu had to put his hands behind him and Jae continued to push and eventually had Junsu propped up on his elbows, sitting on the desk, legs dangling off the edge. Jae went back to worshiping Junsu’s skin, until the boy was whining and begging and squirming on the desk.

Jae pushed the back of his knees and Junsu eagerly grabbed them, lying out on the desk and spreading himself open, whimpering for more. Jae licked his hole. The redness had faded and Jae took advantage of that, biting the curves of Junsu’s ass and digging his tongue into him.

Junsu cried out, and Jae shushed him. They’d had a close call the day before when Soonya heard Junsu scream and knocked on the door. Junsu had to hide under the desk again. Junsu grabbed his t-shirt and put it in his mouth to stifle his moans. It also covered his face. Jae smiled.

“I need lube, baby. Hang on.”

Jae reached for his side drawer and pulled out a vial of lube. He messed with the mouse and brought up the webcam again. He smiled at Yoochun’s startled face and then hit mute. He made sure Yoochun watched as he spread lube on his fingers.

Junsu’s body was shaking.

“You okay, Su-ah?”

“Yeah … I … I don’t want it to hurt.”

“It might, but not as badly as the last time.”

Jae very slowly inserted a finger into Junsu’s clenching hole. Junsu whimpered and bit done on the t-shirt again.

“Hyung, more, fuck please. More.”

Jae winked at the computer and added a second finger. Yoochun wouldn’t be able to see them, because of the angle, but he could hear.

“Su-ah, do you want me to suck on your cock while I have two fingers in your ass?”

“P-ple-please, hyung. Please.”

“Alright.”

Jae shifted up and licked Junsu’s hard cock. He teased for a moment, pushing his fingers deeper, and then engulfed Junsu’s cock. He went right to work. Taking all of Junsu down his throat while his fingers stretched and twisted and spread Junsu open. He added a third finger and Junsu whimpered at first, but Jae kept sucking on him and a few minutes later, Junsu’s cock jerked and pulsed in his mouth and Jae swallowed his release. He pulled away and kissed up Junsu’s body to his lips. He moved the t-shirt and kissed Junsu’s lips.

The boy was gasping.

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay? You’re nice and stretched out, so it shouldn’t hurt too badly.”

Jae stood, and then grabbed Junsu’s legs and pulled his ass to the edge of the desk. He lifted Junsu’s legs to his shoulders, bending his body. With a hand guiding him, Jae pushed into Junsu’s tightness, eyes shutting. He moaned, and Junsu whimpered as every thrust took Jae deeper. God, this kid was still so fucking tight.

“Hy-hyung,” he whimpered.

Jae kissed his cheek. “Hurt?”

Junsu nodded.

“But not as much, right?”

A quick head shake. “Hurry, please, hurry.”

“Okay,” Jae said and kissed his lips, swallowing his cry when Jae jerked his hips forward. He fucked Junsu quickly, like he wanted, knowing it was probably hurting the kid, but his orgasm was building fast enough that he didn’t worry about it.

“God, Junsu, you feel so fucking good. Your body is perfect. You hold me so tight, like you don’t want me to ever leave. I think I could live just like this.”

Junsu tried to smile and his eyes squeezed shut.

Jae sped up, holding Junsu’s hips to keep him from sliding across the top of the desk. Moments later, he moaned and Junsu’s body milked his orgasm from him, one spurt of come at a time. Jae kissed Junsu through the aftershocks and then slowed. They lay on the desk together for a moment longer and then Jae hooked his arms around Junsu’s body and lifted him. He checked behind him and sat them down, Junsu curled in his lap. His cock slipped from Junsu’s body and come leaked on his leg.

Jae hoped Yoochun had a good view of that.

|_|_|_|_|

Three days later, after doing the same, making sure Yoochun said hello to Junsu and then turning the webcam on while Junsu was distracted with sex, Jaejoong finally mentioned it.

They’d fucked with Junsu riding him, facing the computer and his come was puddled on the floor. Jae ran his hands up and down Junsu’s body before pulling him to his lap.

“God, you’re gorgeous, Su-ah. Yoochun would love to see this.”

Junsu froze.

Jae chuckled. “What? He thinks you’re gorgeous, too.”

Junsu bit his lower lip. Jae kissed it, sucked it into his mouth.

“Do you want to let him watch? It’ll be like live porn.”

“You’re crazy,” Junsu said and pushed away from him. Jae let him go. Junsu pulled his clothes on.

“Why? It’s hot when someone watches, remember? Think of how hot it would be to let Yoochun watch.”

“You want to?”

Jae shrugged. “I don’t care. I’ve been friends with Yoochun for a long time, hell, Su, I’ve fucked Yoochun before.”

Junsu frowned. “You’ll get in trouble.”

“Only if someone finds out. Yoochun’s already guessed that I’m fucking you. He already knows. Just think about it, okay?”

“You want to?”

Jae shrugged. “Yes. I like it when people watch me.”

“That’s fucked up, hyung.”

“Everything about this is fucked up, remember?

Junsu frowned and left his office without another word.

|_|_|_|_|

The next day, Jaejoong kissed Junsu while Yoochun was watching. Junsu was embarrassed and tried to hide his face, but Yoochun smiled and said he already knew and that he thought Junsu was sexy, too.

“Can he watch?” Jae whispered.

Junsu turned away from the screen and buried his face in Jae’s shoulder.

“He wants to. He wants to watch you come, baby.”

Junsu rocked back and forth on Jae’s lap and Jae hissed in pleasure.

“I’m taking that as giving him permission, so if you don’t want him to, say something now.”

Junsu kissed Jae’s neck.

Jae and Yoochun exchanged a look and Yoochun fished his cock out and started stroking.

“Thanks, Su,” Yoochun said. “I really want to watch.”

“Stupid, pedo, perverts,” Junsu muttered and Jae laughed, but Yoochun hadn’t heard and Jae waved away his concern.

“Undress, sexy, let Yoochun see all of you.”

With shaking hands, Junsu did, and then he turned around in a circle for Yoochun to see all of him.

“You really are beautiful,” Yoochun said. “Jae said you were, but it’s a lot different actually seeing it.”

Jae pulled Junsu to him and said, “I’m so fucking horny and turned on right now that we are going to skip foreplay and I’m going to fuck you. Sound good?”

Junsu nodded. “Please, hyung.”

Jae lubed up his fingers. He turned Junsu around and shoved two in him at once. Almost a week of straight fucking had loosened him up pretty well. As soon as he was lubed, Jae slid down the chair. Junsu stood with his legs on both sides of Jae’s. Jae held his cock up and positioned it, and guided Junsu down. The head sucked into his body and Junsu sat hard, taking the rest. He stifled his moan, and then started bouncing.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said.

Junsu kept his eyes shut.

Jae reached around his cock and started stroking, fast and rough. Junsu managed to stay standing for a few more minutes and then his body shook.

“Hyung, I …”

Jae put his arm around his middle and lifted until Junsu was seated on his lap. He moved the chair closer to the desk and put Junsu’s feet on it.

“Spread your legs. There,” he said. “Ride me.”

With hands planted on the arms of the chair, Junsu lifted himself up and down Jaejoong’s cock. His arms started shaking right away. His head fell back. Jae kept his hand on his hips, supporting him, and using him as support to slam into him as he pushed down.

“Holy fuck,” Yoochun said, voice labored.

Jae looked at the screen. Yoochun’s eyes were wide and his hand was flying over his cock.

“I told you he was fucking gorgeous,” Jae muttered, lips brushing over Junsu’s shoulder.

“Hyung, hyung, I … god, I’m …”

Jae held Junsu still. “Feet on the floor now.”

Shaking, Junsu did, and Jae stood them up. Junsu fell to the desk, planting his elbows on the edge. Jae gripped his hips and fucked him hard.

Junsu whimpered.

“Open your eyes, Su,” Jae said. “Watch Yoochun.”

Junsu whimpered more. Jae slowed down

Junsu groaned. “Hyung, please, please.”

“Open your eyes and I’ll go faster.”

“Fuck, please.”

“They’re open,” Yoochun said and Jae sped up again.

Junsu mewled, trying to stay quiet and keep his eyes open while Jae fucked him. “Hyung, god, please, hyung, I … I …” He broke off with a loud moan and his whole body clenched and jerked. His hand came off the desk, and then Jae was too engrossed in watching Yoochun come on screen.

“Good, god, so fucking good,” Yoochun muttered.

Jae smirked. He angled Junsu’s hips a different way and then hit the new angle for a few minutes. Junsu whimpered below him, trying to stay up. Jae threw his head back as his orgasm crashed through him. He held Junsu’s body against his and came, buried deep inside the young boy. He thrust through his aftershocks and then sat hard at this chair. He pulled Junsu’s quivering body on his lap and held him. The boy was crying though Jae couldn’t figure out why. He’d wait until Junsu was calm again to ask.

“May-may I leave, please?” Junsu whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

Junsu shook his head and buried his face in Jae’s neck. “Please.”

“Tell me. Whisper it.”

“I … I just want to go, please.”

Jae sighed. “Okay, but I’m going to come and talk to you about it and I expect you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Junsu gasped, but Jae let him go and he quickly pulled on his clothes. He bowed towards the computer, and then was gone.

Jae smirked at the screen. “Well?”

“Fuck and glorious fuck,” Yoochun said. “I want that ass.”

“Give me a few days. You’ll get it.”

Jae said goodbye to Yoochun and then he worked for about ten more minutes. He dressed and headed up to Junsu’s room.

Junsu was on his bed, crying.

Jae crawled over to him and Junsu curled into a tight ball away from him.

“Su-ah, talk to me, dongsaeng.”

Junsu’s breath hitched. “No.”

Jae made himself comfortable and put his hand on Junsu’s shoulder. Junsu flinched, but didn’t try to get away from it.

“I feel … I … don’t want to do that again.”

“Why?”

“It’s … I don’t.”

“Okay. We won’t.”

Junsu looked over at Jae and then scoffed.

Jae smiled. “What was wrong with it?”

“I …”

“Didn’t you like him watching?”

Junsu shook his head.

“You came.”

“You were fucking me.”

“That you like.”

Junsu said nothing but Jae pictured him rolling his eyes.

“Okay, so we won’t let Yoochun watch anymore. I promise.” _Liar._

Junsu sighed and rolled on his back. “I … I just feel really used.”

Jae cuddled up with him and said, “Sorry? You know—”

Junsu pushed him. “Yes, I know. Get out of my room before someone comes in.”

Jae chuckled. He stole a quick kiss and said, “You are amazing, Junsu. Don’t ever forget that.”

Junsu scoffed and flipped him off.


	6. Sharing

_”When did you start messing around with Yoochun?”  
“Later. I don’t know. A couple months, now it feels like Yoochun was always part of it.”  
“If they never forced you, why did you agree to have sex with Yoochun, too?”  
“I … I don’t know. I … Jaejoong said that nothing we did mattered. I hated Jae for a while then. Because I felt even more used and, I just thought, well, fuck it. I guess I thought that maybe seeing me with Yoochun would make him jealous, but he didn’t love me. It really showed me that, because if you love someone, you don’t want to share.”  
“And Yoochun never raped you?”  
“No. God, neither of them did, how many times do I have to say that? I even told Jae that I didn’t want to fuck them anymore and Jae backed off. I caved, of course, I mean. I was fifteen and horny, but when I said no to something, they respected that until I was ready.”  
“What did you say no to?”  
“You want details of bondage and double penetration? God, you are kinky.”_

|_|_|_|_|

Jae went back to letting Junsu believe that the webcam was closed, but Yoochun talked to Junsu every day and by the end of the week, Junsu was more or less comfortable with him. That Saturday, Junsu and Jae spent the day playing video games, and Junsu had a literature paper due on Monday that they worked on. After dinner, Jae said, “Junsu, let’s go for a drive.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. But you don’t get out of the house enough. Let’s get out of the house. Maybe we’ll go catch a movie or something.”

“Okay.”

They said goodbye to the staff and as Jae backed out of the driveway, Junsu said, “So, where are we really going?

Jae smiled. “I thought you might want to meet Yoochun in real life.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “No way. No. no. No.”

“Why not?”

“I … because- hyung! I … don’t want to go!” He kicked the dashboard.

Jae slapped him over the head. “Don’t fucking kick my car like that, punk.”

Junsu rubbed his head. “Sorry. I … this isn’t … you should ask me first.”

“I am asking you. If you don’t want to then, fine, we won’t.” Jae continued to drive toward Yoochun’s house. “It’s not like I’m telling you that we’re going over there for sex.”

“We-we’re not?”

“No. I just figured you’d want to meet him, is all. If you don’t, then fine, I’ll turn around.”

Junsu looked out the window, arms crossed. “No sex?”

“Not unless you want it.”

“O-okay. We can go.”

Jae smiled. He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Yoochun a text.

From jae_sucks_best: _we’re on our way, wear something sexy, he says no sex_

From sleazyChun: _sure, no sex ha ha ha ha ha ha_

Yoochun lived about a half hour away. Junsu kept his arms crossed and his eyes staring out the window on the way there. Jae pulled into the underground parking lot of a high-rise building. A valet came and took his keys. Junsu slammed the door shut on the car and Jae slapped him again.

“Stop it, punk. This car is not yours to abuse.”

“Well, I’m not yours to abuse.”

Jae smirked. “Aren’t you?”

Junsu made a face at him. In the elevator, he slouched in the corner, pouting, arms crossed. It dinged open on an upper floor and Jae led the way down the hall, Junsu shuffling behind.

“Don’t you forget your manners,” Jae said. “No matter what he’s seen or hasn’t, he’s still your elder.”

“I know.”

Jae rang Yoochun’s doorbell.

Yoochun opened the door and smiled. He was wearing loose, comfy jeans and an orange button up shirt, but it was unbuttoned, showing off the dips in his hips and the line of hair below his belly button. No underwear.

“Hey, guys,” Yoochun said and allowed them in.

Jae watched as Yoochun checked out Junsu’s ass when the boy walked by. They took their shoes off and then Junsu bowed and muttered a formal, slightly sarcastic greeting, at Yoochun.

Jae slapped the back of his head again. “Don’t mind him. He’s in a pissy mood today.”

Yoochun smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Junsu.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“You know, punk,” Jae said. “If you’re not going to be polite, then stop talking.”

Junsu bit his lower lip and looked at the floor. Jae met Yoochun’s eyes. Yoochun smirked and made a ‘blowjob’ motion with his hand. Jae tried not to laugh.

“Come on,” Yoochun said. He flung his arm over Junsu’s shoulders and steered him into the kitchen. Junsu sneered at him, but let himself be led. Jae followed, smirking. He gave Yoochun less than an hour to convince Junsu out of his clothes.

In the kitchen, Yoochun opened a bottle of something and poured out three shot glasses.

“Yoochun,” Jae said in admonishment.

“What? Ever had a drink, Junsu?” Yoochun said. He downed one of the shots.

“No.”

“Have a drink.”

“So you can get me drunk and fuck me? No thanks.”

Yoochun laughed. “You’re right, Jae. Kid is smart.”

Jae scoffed. “You’re not subtle either.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

Jae nodded. “True.” He took a shot and then motioned his head to the other. “Take it, Su. Just one won’t make you drunk.”

Junsu picked up the glass and sniffed it. He took a sip, made a face and handed it to Yoochun. “No thanks.” He stuck his tongue out. “Gross.”

Yoochun laughed. He saluted Junsu with the shot and took it. “Jae says you’re awesome at video games,” he said. “I challenge you to a sniper’s duel on Halo.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Really, old man? Are you sure? I’m going to fuck over your player stats.”

Jae started to reprimand him for his language, but Yoochun laughed.

“Fine, cocksucker. Come on.” He hooked his arm around Junsu’s neck and pulled the boy out of the kitchen. He winked at Jaejoong over his shoulder.

Jae followed. He settled himself on the arm chair. Yoochun turned on the game console. He and Junsu sat on the couch.

“Any last words?” Junsu asked.

“No, but if you beat me too badly, you’re going to have to do something to make me feel better.”

Junsu scoffed, and they played. Yoochun was good, but Junsu was better. He won again and again.

Yoochun threw the control on the coffee table after his seventh loss. “God, when do you find time to play when you’re either doing homework or bending over for Jaejoong?”

Junsu smirked at Jaejoong. “You’re implying that he lasts long.”

Yoochun burst out laughing.

Jae threw his pillow at Junsu. “Fuck off.”

Junsu stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun said, still laughing. “Oh, god. That was hilarious. I like this kid.”

“Are all your friends pedos?” Junsu asked. “Is there like a club and all your meetings are held in prison?”

Jae scoffed, but Yoochun chuckled and he put his arm around Junsu. In his best pervert voice he said, “Want to be the guest of honor at our next meeting?”

Junsu shoved him but with no real intention of making him move. He smiled and kept his hands on Yoochun’s bare chest.

“Come on. You’ll be a huge hit. I’m sure plenty of men want a chance to fuck your ass.”

“Like you?”

Yoochun grinned, lusty, sleazy. “I’ve been jerking off to nothing but the thought of you and Jaejoong for days.” He leaned forward with each word until his lips grazed Junsu’s.

Junsu rolled his eyes. He tilted his head back. “So neither of you have a healthy sex life? Excellent role models.”

Yoochun chuckled. “I have a request.”

“A sexual one, I bet.”

“You learned to kiss from Jaejoong. Can I re-teach you? He sucks at kissing.”

“That was a lame pick up line, hyung.”

“You didn’t say no.”

Yoochun closed the small space between their lips and Junsu moaned as their lips molded. Jae watched, fascinated at how easily Yoochun had the boy lying on the couch, his arms around his shoulders. It’d only been forty minutes since they walked through the door.

Yoochun’s shirt slipped off his shoulders. In almost the same movement, Junsu’s shirt was lifted from his body. Junsu went from docile to eager in a heartbeat, wrapping a leg around Yoochun’s hips and _moaning_ as his hips lifted and their cocks brushed together.

Yoochun’s hand slipped between them and moments later, Junsu’s pants were being removed and he was naked below him.

Jae undid his own pants and took out his cock, stroking off as he watched Yoochun worship Junsu’s skin. Junsu arched and moaned into every touch, every lick. He cried out Yoochun’s name when Yoochun abused his nipple between teeth and lips. He sucked on Junsu’s cock and teased his balls and ass. Nothing to get Junsu off, but only a little bit. Junsu’s leg rose to the back of the couch when Yoochun prepped him with nothing more than spit.

Yoochun glanced at Jaejoong and Jae nodded. He stood and let his pants fall. He stepped out of them and then went to Yoochun’s room to grab lube.

Jaejoong returned and handed it to him, but not before getting some for his own cock.

“You’re telling me a sex fiend like you doesn’t have lube in your living room,” Junsu said. He shook his head. “I’m disappointed.”

Yoochun smirked. “Let me get inside you and then you can tell me if you’re disappointed. Hands and knees. I like fucking from behind.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Does Jaejoong kneel for you and beg for it like a bitch?”

“Boy, I am really getting—“

Yoochun waved him silent. “Yes, he does, and if you don’t move, instead of fucking you, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and go find my eight inch vibrator and a cock ring and we’ll see how long it takes you to start begging for it like a bitch.”

Junsu shivered and in the next moment, he was on his hands and knees.

Yoochun spanked his ass. Junsu yelped.

“Don’t do that,” Jae said. “The little bitch might like it.”

Yoochun laughed. “If that’s the case, then I should spank him harder.”

Yoochun spanked him harder.

Junsu moaned. He put his face to the couch, ass in the air and gasped. “God, fuck me already.”

Yoochun lubed up his fingers and took his time preparing Junsu even though the kid didn’t need it. Yoochun’s cock wasn’t quite as wide as Jaejoong’s, but it was longer. And Yoochun pushed into him all at once. Junsu rose from the couch with a cry. Yoochun stopped and rubbed his hands on Junsu’s lower back.

“Bitch,” Junsu managed, face cringing. He shifted his hips and moaned.

“Hard and fast, baby?” Yoochun asked.

“God, yes.”

Yoochun pulled out and thrust back in, pulling another almost-scream from Junsu. He gave the kid no time recover and gripped his hips tightly, brutally and fucked him hard. It didn’t take long for Junsu to cry out, body jerking. He orgasmed without being touched and splattered come all over the couch.

His head fell back to the leather, mouth open, sucking in heavy gulps of air.

“Hey Jae,” Yoochun said.

“Huh?”

“His mouth is open.”

Jae laughed. He rose from his chair and moved to the couch. Yoochun shifted back, pulling Junsu with him. Jae kneeled on the end of the couch. He tangled his hands in Junsu’s hair and pulled his head up. Junsu whimpered as Jae wiped the tip of his cock over his lips, and then smacked him in the cheek with it.

“Suck on me,” Jae demanded.

Junsu sneered at him. “I’d rather—”

Jae forced his cock between those lips and when Junsu bit down, Jae pulled his hair with both hands and slammed his cock to the back of Junsu’s throat. Junsu gagged.

“You’re being a dick today,” Jae said.

Junsu scowled at him, but then Jae fucked his mouth and Yoochun fucked his ass. Tears dripped from Junsu’s eyes and Jae wasn’t sure if there were from real emotions or from being used so roughly. He didn’t care. He’d gotten a head start watching the two of them together and his orgasm was coming fast.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “This kid …”

“I know,” Jae said back. “I know.”

Junsu whimpered. Yoochun groaned and sped up. Jae’s eyes shut as a strong wave of pleasure caught him off guard. His rhythm fumbled. His grip tightened in Junsu’s hair. His cock pulsed and Junsu whined for it. Jae held Junsu’s face against his body when he came, choking the boy on a heavy dose of come. Junsu coughed and come seeped from between his lips. Jae cried out as he finished and fucked Junsu’s throat until he was sure he was done. He pulled away and smiled at Junsu. Junsu coughed again and then what come was still in his mouth, he spit out.

“I’m going to kill this kid,” Jae said and slapped Junsu across the face.

Junsu’s eyes shut with a whimper.

Yoochun chuckled. “He’s just being defiant today.”

“I hate you both,” Junsu muttered.

Yoochun laughed out right. He slowed his thrusts into Junsu’s body and leaned over him. He kissed his shoulder and bit down on his ear. “Doesn’t matter. I still get to fuck you.”

Junsu put his face to the couch again, hiding himself behind his arm. His body shook as Yoochun sped back up. Jae ran his fingers through Junsu’s hair.

Yoochun moaned and said, “God, I want this kid’s ass every day.”

“Too bad,” Jae said.

Yoochun smiled through his gasps and with a moan of Junsu’s name, he jerked and came, filling the kid up.

As soon as Yoochun let him go, Junsu climbed to the floor and curled up in a ball.

Yoochun and Jae met each other’s eyes. Jae shrugged. “He’s been feeling used lately.”

“And you’ve been using him well.”

Jae smirked. “Well, yeah. And what was your favorite moment of me using him?”

“I think two days ago, when he was kneeling on your chair and you were fucking him from behind. He came three times.”

Junsu jerked upright. “What?”

Yoochun laughed. “It was pretty sexy.”

“How do you—you fucking liar,” Junsu screamed and launched himself at Jaejoong. Junsu managed two punches to Jae’s shoulder, then Jae grabbed his hands and twisted his arms until Junsu’s back was pressed to Jae’s front. He tried to kick out, but Yoochun held his knees.

Yoochun leaned forward and laid kisses on Junsu’s chest and collarbone. “I’ve been watching you two fuck for two weeks. You’re sexy, Junsu. So very sexy.”

Yoochun moved his mouth to Junsu’s cock.

“Don’t,” Junsu said. “Don’t. I … don’t want to do this anymore.”

Yoochun sucked on him for another moment, and then pulled away. “Okay. We won’t force you. Go get cleaned up. The bathroom is down the hall.”

Jae let him go, and he gathered his clothes and sprinted to the bathroom.

“Too much?” Yoochun asked.

Jae shrugged. “Who cares?”

“You should.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You’ve been fucking the kid for a few months. Shouldn’t you care about him?”

“I do enough to make sure he isn’t failing school and that he comes at least once a day. Is it my fault if he’s fallen in love?”

“He’s fifteen, Jae. He’s …”

“I know. I remember fifteen.”

Yoochun straddled Jae and kissed him. “Bring him over again.”

“I will.”

|_|_|_|_|

Junsu didn’t talk to Jaejoong (besides polite greetings and questions about his homework) for a week. Jae gave him space, even though he was back to jerking himself off while watching porn. The only difference is that he did it while Junsu was doing his homework.

_“Come suck on me, Su-ah, I miss your mouth.”_

_“Come sit on my lap, Su-ah. Your ass is probably tight from not being fucked for a few days.”_

_“I want to touch you, Su-ah. Please let me.”_

Junsu ignored him, cheeks a constant shade of red.

Finally, Jae had enough and snuck into Junsu’s room at two in morning.

Junsu wasn’t asleep. “I was wondering how long it’d take before you came to rape me in my sleep.”

“I’m not going to rape you,” Jae said as he climbed over him. “I want you to talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Junsu stayed rolled on his side. Jae slipped under the covers and ran his hand over Junsu’s hip. He reached over Junsu to the alarm and set it for five, enough time for him to get up and back to his own room before someone came in to wake Junsu up.

“Then I’ll just lay here with you, okay?” Jae spooned up behind Junsu, and Junsu tensed, but as the minutes passed and Jae’s hands stayed at his waist and no clothes were removed and there were no kisses to his neck, Junsu relaxed and fell asleep.

Jae smiled. _Only a matter of time._

He slept with Junsu the next night, and the next. That day, Junsu came to him after school and kissed him, and things went back to the way they were.


	7. Leaving

_“When did your parents find out?”  
“I was sixteen, about to start my second year of high school.”  
“Tell me about your parents.”  
“God, you’re stupid. I don’t. Want. To. Talk. About. My parents.”  
“How did you feel when they found out about you and Jaejoong?”  
“I was mad.”  
“Why?”  
“They chose Jaejoong over me. Instead of making him move and throwing him on his ass, they uprooted me and threw me into this godforsaken country. I hate this place.”  
“Do you hate Jaejoong because of that?”  
“No. It’s not Jaejoong’s fault. And my father pays him a lot of money to work, so I’m not really surprised the greedy bastard kept it all quiet. This is all my parents’ fault. It’s my parents who did it.”  
“You seem pretty upset about your parents.”  
“Do I even have parents?”_

|_|_|_|_|

Jae wasn’t surprised when they were found out, but he was surprised it took so long. Junsu was sixteen when Jae received a called from his father.

The conversation was simple. He knew, a servant had told, and Junsu was being sent to America for boarding school.

“Why are you punishing him when this is my fault?” Jae asked.

His father was quiet for a moment and then said, “It’s a good school and he needs to speak English well to be influential in the business world. We have been planning this for months.”

Jae knew the lie when he heard it but he acquiesced. He did not apologize.

“Do you love my son?”

Jae scoffed. “No. I care about him, and I want him to do well, but that doesn’t equate to love. Do you love your son?”

The man hung up on him.

|_|_|_|_|

The next day Junsu barreled into his office in tears and he curled up in Jaejoong’s lap and cried muttering, “I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go,” over and over.

Jae held him. He didn’t want Junsu to go either. Jae could honestly say that his feelings for Junsu had grown to affection, concern. Not love, but it hurt to see him cry. He’d grown up so much in the last year and excelled in school and on the soccer team. He was supposed to be made captain the next year.

They had two weeks together, and despite his father’s warning, Jae took advantage of Junsu’s clinging and neediness. And they stopped trying to hide what was going on. At least, Junsu did. Jae went along with it. Junsu kissed him in front of the servants; they had sex on the couch and in the kitchen, and on the stairs, and more than once, they were interrupted or walked in on.

Junsu stopped being nice to the staff. He didn’t know which one tattled on them, but he made it very clear that he was no longer friends with any of them.

Junsu had to scramble to get everything ready in two weeks, to get packed and try to shove sixteen and a half years of life into a few suitcases.

On the day he had to leave, Junsu refused to let anyone but Jaejoong take him to the airport. His father had ordered a limo to take him and the staff had begged him to go, but Junsu sat on the stairs, arms crossed, and waited until Jaejoong arrived to take him.

They were almost late, but Jae figured it was better that way. No long goodbyes.

Yoochun met them there, and Junsu clung to both of them for a little while.

When his flight was announced, Jae said, “Su-ah, I know you’re scared. I know this won’t help you at all, but since I seem to be bad at giving you anything but sex advice, I shoved about five boxes of condoms in your luggage. Remember what I said about nasty diseases.”

Junsu scoffed. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Study hard. You’ll only be there two years.”

Jae knew Junsu was fighting back tears. He kissed him very softly. “I know it means shit coming from me, but I’m proud of you, Su-ah. I am. You won’t hear me say it again, but I’m going to miss you. Work hard. Do well.”

Junsu hugged him tightly. “It’s not shit, hyung. I apprec—lov—yeah, whatever. I’ll do well. I promise.” He abruptly broke away. He grabbed his carry-on and turned and walked away.

Yoochun slapped Jae’s shoulder. “You’re a fucking sap.”

“Fuck off.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t get fired.”

Jae shrugged. “I make a lot of money for that greedy bastard, and like he’s going to let this drag the name of company down.”

They waited until Junsu was out of sight, and Jae was disappointed that Junsu didn’t turn around and wave.

Yoochun sighed. “Wanna go have sex in a public bathroom?”

Jae scoffed. “Pervert.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

|_|_|_|_|

Jaejoong didn’t hear a thing about Junsu for eight months. He missed the kid and made it a habit to jerk off in his old bedroom, but his father was clear. If Jae wanted his job, Jae had to cut ties.

One morning before he’d finished his coffee, he received an e-mail from an address he didn’t recognize.

**Someone you know told me to give you this link**

Jae scoffed and was about to hit delete when he froze. The link was from _YoungEagerBoys_. It was his favorite post-your-own porn site because most of the boys weren’t eighteen, even if they said they were. And it was free.

Against his better judgment (who knew what viruses it would have) he clicked on the link.

He watched with wide eyes for about thirty seconds and then called Yoochun. “Fuck. Are you on your computer?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m forwarding you a link.” Jae hung up and forwarded the link.

He restarted the video.

Junsu. His Junsu.

A young boy undressed him. He had long brown hair. Long legs, long arms. Muscles. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen. He tickled Junsu, and Junsu laughed and batted his hands away and said, “Minnie, don’t do that. It tickles.”

The other smiled and did it again anyway. Junsu laughed. His cock was already hard.

Jae fished his cock from his pants. He stroked as he watched “Minnie” kiss and suck and abuse Junsu’s skin. Junsu arched and moaned into every touch.

“Changmin, please,” Junsu said. “Stop teasing.”

“You love it.”

The cameraman praised them every few minutes. It wasn’t a well done video, but it was Junsu.

His phone vibrated and Jae ignored it.

When Changmin put Junsu’s cock in his mouth, Jaejoong came, biting his lip against a shout. He gasped and let his breathing steady. Jae’s cock remained hard as he watched Changmin nudge Junsu over. Junsu went to his hands and knees, facing the camera man. Changmin spread his ass open and licked him, prepped him, more teasing, while Junsu whimpered and moaned and bit his lower lip.

“Fuck,” Jae said to no one. He started stroking again.

The cameraman zoomed in when Changmin pushed into Junsu’s body. Changmin’s cock was huge. Junsu’s ass sucked it in like he was used to it being inside him.

“More, fuck, fast, hard, please Changmin.”

Changmin gripped his hips and fucked him faster.

Jae came for a second time as Junsu’s moans echoed through his office. God, he missed hearing those moans.

Junsu had a hand on his cock and it didn’t take long for him to come. Changmin was coming soon after, pulling out, ripping off the condom and covering Junsu’s back in come.

Junsu sighed and wiggled his ass. “God, I love the feel of come on my back,” he whispered.

The cameraman laughed. “How about come in your mouth?”

Junsu licked his lip. “Yours?”

“Yes.”

“Put the camera down.”

Junsu opened his mouth and then the video ended.

Jae stared, completely in shock, until his phone started vibrating again. He answered it this time.

“Oh, shit,” Yoochun said.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit shit shit shit shit.”

Jae chuckled.

“Guess we taught him a bit too much,” Yoochun said.

“No, I say we taught him just enough.”

|_|_|_|_|

The next week, there was another e-mail, another video: Junsu in a threesome. And then another: Junsu being double penetrated, and then another: Junsu being tag teamed by four different guys. The videos got kinkier: Junsu tied up. Junsu gagged. Junsu spanked, whipped, peed on. Most had Changmin in them too, but sometimes there was an older guy named Yunho. He looked like he was in his twenties. Yunho liked to beat him and put a cock ring on him.

Each e-mail also had a snippet about Junsu in it. It never named Junsu, but Jae learned from the mysterious sender that “someone you know” was on the soccer team, and near the top of his class in almost every subject. He was pretty certain it was Junsu sending the messages, or at least Junsu was directing what was said in the messages.

After about six weeks, Jaejoong sent an e-mail back. **I want to talk to him.**

A reply came two minutes later. **He doesn’t want to talk to you.**

Jae frowned. He hadn’t expected that. **Tell him I still think he’s amazing.**

Jae never received a reply to that, but the videos kept coming until one day there was no video, just a message that said, **We can’t do this anymore.**

Jae didn’t hear from Junsu again.

|_|_|_|_|

_“What about America? How—“  
“I hate this place. Didn’t I already say that?”  
“Do you still talk to Jaejoong or Yoochun?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why should I?”  
“You like them.”  
“So? I haven’t seen them for almost a year. You think I’ve been holding on to that mess for a year? Really. You’re kind of stupid.”  
“Do you want to see him again?”  
“Maybe. I … he always praised me for my grades and good work. I’d like him to know that I’m doing well in school.”  
“What about the emails and the videos?”  
“What about them?”  
“Someone sent them to him.”  
“It wasn’t me. I’m pretty sure in those papers you have the name of the person whose email address was used to do that.”  
“Does it bother you that someone sent them to Jaejoong?”  
“Um, I agreed to have them posted on the internet for anyone to see them. Why would it bother me that Jaejoong saw them when he has seen me in naked in real life? I’m really doubting your credentials, lady.”  
“It seemed to bother Changmin enough to mention it to someone.”  
“Changmin was a pussyfucker. He was cool at first, but then he got all moral and shit.”  
“Tell me about him.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you need to.”  
“You’re kind of a bitch. I really don’t like you.”  
“Changmin was your first roommate in America?”  
“Fine. You want to know about Changmin. His cock is ten and one quarter inches long. The longest he’s fucked me is just over an hour and he made me come three times. And, he loves having his hands tied to the headboard while I ride his cock—”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“You told me to talk you about Changmin. This is what I know about him. If you want to know what his favorite color is, or what kind of food he likes, or what his dog’s name is, you’re going to have to ask him.”  
“Why didn’t you ask him?”  
“Why should I care about anything more than his cock? That’s all he’s good for.”  
“Are you still having sex with him?”  
“No. Every time he sees me, the piece of shit turns away.”  
“What about the other man, Yunho?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“You’re really too young to be having sexual relations with—”  
“Sexual relations? When was the last time you had sexual relations? Maybe all you need to stop being a bitch is a good fuck. Bend over.”  
“That is inappropriate.”  
“But you thought about it. All you have to do is ask.”  
“So who else do you have sex with?”  
“You want a list of names? Sorry, sweetheart, but this session is only an hour long. Look. I don’t have sex any less than I used to. I just don’t film it anymore. I understand that I’m here because my father is paying you to convince me to ‘calm my libido’. There’s not much that you or my father can say to convince me not to have sex. If he wanted me to be an upstanding citizen with a ‘healthy’ sex life, then he should have bothered to raise me as one.”  
“Your lifestyle—”  
“I’m doing well in school, I’m not drinking or smoking or doing drugs. The bastard should be happy with that. If he has a problem because I’m gay, then I say you take his money, let me take an hour nap during our sessions, and you can tell him I’m improving while you leech his pocketbook. I’m not going to marry some girl and have an heir no matter what he says. It’s been an hour. Can I go now?”  
“You should talk about your parents.”  
“I don’t want to talk about my parents.”  
“You’re obviously very angry at them.”  
“I’m pretty angry at you right now, too. Should we talk about that?”  
“If you want.”  
“This is bullshit. I’m leaving.”  
“Come back next week.”  
“I have to, don’t I?”  
“Yes.”_


End file.
